legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Che Delilas
Che Delilas (チェ・デリラ, Che Derira) is the middle child of the Delilas Family in Legend of Legaia. He prides himself on his immense strength, being by far the physically strongest member of the Family. Appearance Che Delilas is the largest human found in the world of Legaia, his enormous body even causes the ground to shake when he lands from high areas. His head is shaved at the sides and he sports a large blonde mohawk. Che wears a large brown costume with the Japanese symbol for strength Chikara printed in the middle of it. This same symbol can be seen tattooed on his left shoulder. Che also sports a facemask that covers his mouth as part of the Delilas Family ninja motif. Che's costume was likely made after he put on his Sim-Seru, which looks robotic and entirely covers his right arm and extends to cover his right eye. It is unknown if the gigantic hammer he wields is part of his Sim-Seru or if it is a weapon he attained afterwards. In Conkram of the past Che is found wearing noble aristocratic attire that looks nothing like his battle outfit. His Sim-Seru is also absent. Personality Che is a natural elitist who looks down on others he deems unworthy. In fact, even before he put on the evil Sim-Seru he looked down upon those outside Conkram's nobility, as evidenced when he calls non-royalty "commoners" and commands them to leave Zora's office. When Che obtains his Sim-Seru he retains his personality but seems to be much more brutish and a glutton for chaos. He prides himself on being the strongman of the Delilas Siblings and has no problem with using his strength to push others around. However, he is extremely loyal to his masters - especially his older brother, Gi Delilas. Story Early Life Che served in the royal court of Conkram alongside his siblings before and during the war with Sol that lead to the inevitable creation and release of the Mist. Che was the middle child of the three - younger than Gi and older than Lu - but was by far the largest. Che spent most of his hours protecting Conkram's royal family, particularly Lord Zora. Like his brother and sister, Che had been given a Sim-Seru during Cort's takeover, which in turn lead him to become corrupt and wanting to bring about chaos and destruction for the Mist's sake. ''Legend of Legaia'' ]] Che Delilas is first met at the Gate of Shadows with his siblings Gi and Lu. After his brother Gi challenges Vahn to a battle Lu and Che arrive to inform him of Zora's plans with Koru at Nivora Ravine, thus postponing the battle for later. The Delilas Siblings are found once again at Nivora Ravine, where they ambush the Ra-Seru Heroes to stop them from destroying Koru with SpaceTime Bombs. Sticking to their tradition of fighting one-on-one they each jump over to a separate area to fight each hero individually. Che taunts Gala and strikes the ground with his hammer, inciting a battle between them. Unfortunately for Che, Gala defeats him and makes him fall into the ice pit underneath Koru. Soon after Lu and Gi are defeated by Noa and Vahn respectively. .]] After the Ra-Seru Heroes set off the TimeSpace Bombs Che and the others find themselves collapsed in a heat next to a near-dead Koru. Gi comes up with a plan to merge with Koru so as to release its thermal energy and destroy half of Karisto in doing so. Che laughs maniacally at the thought and agrees to merge with the Ice Seru, having no fear of needing to sacrifice his life in order to lay waste to all of Karisto Kingdom. However, they are defeated by the Ra-Seru Heroes before Koru is ready to self-destruct and instead of a large explosion a radiant energy rises in the air and melts all of the ice in Nivora Ravine and Buma. Che Delilas is seen in Conkram when the Ra-Seru heroes travel 12 years into the past in order to obtain a Nemesis Gem. Che and his siblings are found in Zora's office constantly guarding her. his manner is abrupt and to the point and he expresses his displeasure at the Ra-Seru heroes being present, for they are only commoners according to him. Power and Abilities Che Delilas is seen wielding a massive hammer nearly as big as a person, hinting at his superior strength. His Sim-Seru appears to be affiliated with the Earth element. Though large, Che is susprisingly fast and agile due to the power of his Sim-Seru. Che's enormous bulk gives him above average strength compared to regular humans, which has increased further with the Sim-Seru he has obtained. It also gives him a range of special abilities, such as being able to leap great distances. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Teleportation - Che can teleport to other areas using the power of his Sim-Seru. Other abilities *Megaton Press - Che channels his fury into a powerful series of attacks with his hammer. Fighting Che Delilas Che Delilas' Sound Bites Below are sound bites from the battle against Che Delilas. Trivia *The symbol on Che's shirt and tattoo on his left arm is the Japanese character for strength "Chikara". *His voice grunts is similar to Hugo from the Street Fighter series which has been voiced by Wataru Takagi who also voices Vahn in the game. **His Megaton Press special ability has been shared as one of Hugo's special attacks in the same game. In Che's case he smashes in a fissure with his large hammer to damage his opponent. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru